


Not so Board

by orphan_account



Series: Sansby Oneshots (Smut) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Grillby (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Sans, Subspace, Top Grillby, Wall Sex, bottom sans, lol Sans gets WRECKED-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans fails a teleport and ends up stuck in a wall.Grillby approves.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Grillby (, Sansby
Series: Sansby Oneshots (Smut) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Not so Board

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don’t know XD

Not so Board

Grillby walked into his house, two large bags of groceries in hand. He had a little trouble for his race on the way home but it was getting better. 

“Sans?”

“Grillby?!? oh, thank Fox you’re home- please help me!!” 

The fire monster quickly set the bags down on the kitchen island and speed walked to the other room. He quickly went down the hall, only to see his lover sticking out their bedroom door. 

“... Sans?” Grillby restrained laughter.

“yeah, yeah, shut up and help me!” 

The fire monster couldn’t stop himself, and couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s misfortune. Sans deadpanned at him disapprovingly, which only fueled Grillby’s laughter further. 

Soon the non-stuck-monster sunk to his knees, cupping Sans’ face in his hands. The smaller’s glare quickly turned softer until he was also chuckling. “please help me?” He adorned a sheepish grin.

“Of course, Love.”

Grillby places a kiss on the top of Sans’ nose before opening the door. The smaller laughed and wiggled his legs on the other side.

Grillby chuckled, before entering the room.

And closing the door.

“ey!!”

“Relax Sans, I’m thinking.”

On the other side and out of sight, Sans crossed his arms and pouted, wiggling his toes which were a couple inches off the ground. 

Sans couldn’t deny that he jumped when Grillby pulled his shorts down. “...babe?”

“I’m just getting a better look.”

“oh, uh y-yeah.”

He hated that he was aroused by this, Grillby was just trying to get him out! His boyfriend probably didn’t even- ah, never mind.

Sans bit his wrist when a very warm hand caressed his tailbone. “ah~ hah... y-you kn-know my tailbone’s... heheh, Sans-itive! hehe-hAH—“

Grillby deadpanned at the pun, and as  
“pun-ishment,” squeezed his tailbone.

His first curled tighter and tighter until Sans’ eyelights went hazy and periodically rolled up before drifting back down to the floor. Sans was held just on the edge until his magic formed.

It was light blue, slick, and puffy. The lips were swollen and his clit peeking under its hood. “I don’t really like liquid’s, but his an owner of a bar, I can appreciate a snack...”

Grillby began licking and sucking the smaller’s clit. Sans jolted and spasmed, arms crossed tightly with his face forced into them.

Tears rolled his face as he tried desperately to move his hips. Away from or further towards him, Grillby didn’t know, but either way, Sans was going to cum soon.

When he did, he clawed at his own arms, no other way to deal with the pleasure other than vocalizing it. As he came down from his high, Grillby rubbing his thigh gently, Sans went almost limp. 

Knowing that 1, Sans 100% wanted another round, and, 2, that he was sensitive right now, Grillby was very careful when lapping up his lovers cum. Sans twitched and whimpered when he dragged his tongue over the smaller’s clit. 

Once Grillby believed he had mostly lost the burn of overstimulation, he gently thrusted his tongue back into him. Sans thrashed, but didn’t tell him to stop or slow down, so he kept going; though he did slow down a bit.

“hah!!!! aahhh~ p-please-!! aH-HahA!”

Grillby pulled away, “Close again already?” Sans whined, “d-don’t stop! p-please..?” The fire monster rolled his eyes fondly before the sound of a zipper being pulled down gave Sans pleasant shivers.

The smaller was incredibly wet, and Grillby slipped in a little faster than intended, stumbling into the door and slamming into Sans harshly. Grillby was about to apologize before he felt Sans squeeze his member tightly as he came. 

His eyelights were faded, hazy, and dilated. Sans panted, letting a stray tear drop to the floor. “haah... hahh... s-sorry... I was already close a-and you hit m-my G-spot...” Grillby had guessed as much, but was a tad confused on why it sounded like the smaller was struggling not to moan. 

“Oh shit, I’m still on your g-spot aren't I-“ Sans whimpered as an answer. Grillby quickly pulled out up to the head, then, slowly this time, slid back in. Sans could only grab himself, and there was no grip on the door, so he bit down on his hoodie sleeve and scratched at the wood with his free hand. 

Tears fell freely down his face as Grillby steadily sped up. Soon, he was cumming again but the only sound he could manage was a breathy and pathetic whimper. Grillby hadn’t cum yet, but he opened the door upon hearing the sound.

“Sans, Sweetheart, are you okay?” The smaller looked, for lack of better explanation, thoroughly fucked. Yes, in another session he came 6 times, but they were drawn out, this was all very quick. Sans hazily looked up to Grillby, tears becoming more visible. The skeleton was wrecked, but still feebly asked, “one more round?”

Grillby’s face softened, “Sure, but let’s get you out first. Can you teleport out?” Sans opened his mouth but then stopped. In the blink of an eye, the smaller was in Grillby’s arms. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that... some scientist I am...” The taller shushed him, “Hey, Hey, don’t think like that...” 

Grillby cradled Sans lovingly before placing him on the bed. The taller kissed his cheek gently, before getting on the bed and sitting Sans down on his member. The smaller weakly clung to his arms, trembling. Grillby slowly bounced his lover up and down, trying his hardest to keep a steady and gentle pace.

Soon, Sans was on the edge again, Grillby sifted a bit to the right and the smaller tensed up but didn’t cum just yet. Grillby thrust into him a couple more times before cumming deep inside him. He held Sans down, his dick pressing hard onto the smaller’s g-spot. 

A new wave of tears pecked his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Grillby’s neck. Sans came, and for the first time ever, went into subspace. Grillby, thankfully, had done his research long before and gently carried his lover to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

He poured a warm bath and set the smaller inside after taking off his beloved hoodie. He used his own soft charcoal soap, the thick lather seeping over and between his pristine white bones. He soon finished, finding the softest towel he could and gently drying him off, being careful around his over sensitive pelvis.

He was walking down the hallway with Sans in his arms after dressing him in a soft robe when the smaller regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, eyes lights dilated, hazy, and a bit unfocused. His eyes shut again, and he nuzzled into Grillby’s chest. The taller’s eyes softened impossibly more and he ducked his head down to place a kiss on Sans’ cheek.

Once he stepped into their room, he placed the smaller on the bed gently before slipping under the covers with him. Grillby pulled Sans into him, resting his chin on the top of his head while Sans buried his face into Grillby’s neck. 

The fire monster smiled, 

“I love you.” 

The skeleton smiled, 

“I love you more.”

Thank you for reading!

1213 Words


End file.
